One Small Change
by MidnightDarkness666
Summary: Jezabel has had enough of pain and anxiety, so he sneaks into Cain's room to finally claim his eyes. However, he begins to have feelings for his brother and Cain ends up pitying him. LONG ONESHOT but bear with me there is lemon… eventually.


**Pairing: Jezabel x Cain THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE OF THIS PAIRING! -**

**Summary: Jezabel has had enough of pain and anxiety, so he sneaks into Cain's room to finally claim his eyes. However, he begins to have feelings for his brother and Cain ends up pitying him. LONG ONESHOT but bear with me there is lemon… eventually.**

**Warning: Psychotic themes, Spoilers and SEX! That's right boy on boy sex! You have been warned...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>One Small Change<span>**

Hatred, Resentment, _Anxiety._

It seemed to be all he felt these days; that and the occasional blight of pain, _searing pain._ It was approaching midnight in the city of London. A fog was rolling off the stinking open sewer that was the Thames and dim lamp light reflected off the dull cobbles. Yes a typical night… _and he hated it._ Hated his lonely watch in the shadowed corner, cold and alone; just out of sight and out of reach of the luminescent glow of the lamps that flickered in the night. Jezabel sighed and his breath became vapour. Ever since Cassian had disappeared after he had given him the body he had craved for, there was no one to talk to. Even talking to his little _friends_ in jars was no comfort, nor was slicing and dicing anyone on the table. This was because no matter what he cut out, no matter how he mutilated them it could not compare to the _pure joy_ of cutting _him _up.

Jezabel's anxiety was consuming him, he couldn't eat, sleep, even function properly. Something had to be done, lest his father become _displeased_ with him. It wasn't like he was ordered to survey Cain; he did it because he wanted to, even if the loneliness and longing was driving him more insane than ever before. After all through this he gained more knowledge of his _enemy_. For example he knew which was Cain's bedroom, Riff's and even his annoying, prissy little half sister Mary Weather's. Maybe it was his lack of sleep (Not that he got much anyway) that made him even crazier than usual, but he was daring this night. Jezabel crept right up to one of the brick pillars that supported the fence; hiding himself behind it.

_'I wonder how easily it would be to cut out your eyes while you slept? Even if you awaken I carry anaesthetics with me, as well as other things.'_ Jezabel thought evilly to himself.

And that was it! He had had too many of these thoughts even to count and here was his chance! Instead of freezing out here he could be up there obtaining the object of his sickly desire. After all his father only ever warned against killing Cain and one can do fine without their eyes. Besides Cain had that damned servant Riff with him like a shadow to help him through it and it would make Alexis's plan run more smoothly without Cain's constant interference. Feelings of anticipation overflowed within his entire being, could it really be that easy? The excitement was like how a _normal _child would feel at Christmas, rushing down the stairs thinking only of that _one _present that they truly _wanted, _the one all their hopes rested on. The one they hoped would be there and if it wasn't, it would be like their whole world would come crashing down; despite all the other nice things the spoilt brat had received. In a sense, despite the beatings, the emptiness, the crack of the whip and the white hot pain that went with it Jezabel _was_ like a spoilt brat. He wanted nothing more than that _one thing_ and nothing compared to it and life would only be happy and joyous when that one thing was in his grasp. With this Jezabel approached the Iron Gate, gauged the effort needed, took a few steps back, ran at it, grabbed hold and pulled himself up, sliding his lithe form over the top between the spires.

'_Hah! Fool, no dogs? And only one elderly watchman who is easily avoided, it is like you are inviting me in Cain!' _

Dwelling on how his brother must have been unimaginably ignorant not to protect his household, (or maybe just stupid) Jezabel dashed to the front left corner of the manor; there running down the corner was a drain pipe. This was how he planned to get to his brothers room. He had never been of great physical strength but this was easy if you knew how to do it. He took the pipe in both hands feeling its icy cold chill seep into his flesh and began walking up the wall, one foot at a time. It was just like abseiling upwards. He managed to get up fairly quick; it was easier than with a rope, because the pipe didn't cut into his palms. At last he was at the top and standing on a narrow mortar shelf like structure that ran along the house in between the downstairs and upstairs windows. He edged himself nearer to the window, not even one bit concerned at the height at which he stood and how easily he could lose his balance. No Jezabel's mind was far too converged on one thing and this thing was not so easily distracted from. His heart rate was rising every second; from out of his pocket he took out Cassian's thieving tools which Jezabel had _borrowed_ in his absence. Using one of the tools he cut along the outline of one of the diamonds in the leaded glass pattern and like a master thief pushed it through, reached for the handle and opened the window.

The room was warm in the dying afterglow of the fire and Jezabel took but a few moments to enjoy this warmth; it seemed as if it would reach right down into him and thaw out his frost bound soul. This was similar to the warmth of a freshly dead corpse; yes he remembered _that day well_. His desperation, the thought that he would die if he didn't find a purpose in life, something to carry on for rather than just pain, something to make his father proud... and then his bloody salvation came. Be it an accident as it was, it had changed his life and the course of those around him live's forever. The sight had made his old self almost sick; blood everywhere, the agonized and accusing stare that made him want to run for the nearest perpetual darkness and never come out. But his curiosity drew him nearer and then fate dealt him a life line that day as he fell upon the corpse. The warmth was like that he felt from his mother, siblings and Snark, his faithful lamb so long ago, before _he_ came... His father, Alexis. They had all died at Alexis's hands so he could become stronger and their love was replaced with agony. This warmth sparked something within Jezabel that made him the way he was now: the murderous and callous being who cared nothing for humanity. This was what the new Jezabel lived for, for it was the only thing that came close to the feeling of love he would ever feel again.

Jezabel woke from his reminiscing and looked around, taking his surroundings in. There were several paintings, (none of them particularly famous) that decorated the walls, a dark mahogany wardrobe, dresser, table and nightstand, long red velvet curtains, a red circular matt on top of which was a darkly varnished coffee table; with a pot of flowers just beginning to wilt decorating it, around which was a black wood framed couch with red cushions. Yes red and black seemed to be Cain's colour scheme, whereas his was white and mostly blue. Many a time Jezabel had pondered on how funny it was that their colour schemes were opposites of their personalities. All of the furniture was bathed with moonlight, giving them a silver shine. Jezabel turned his head and narrowed his eyes venomously. There, curled in a huge, comfy four poster bed, with dark red curtains hanging in their holds, was the object of his hatred, resentment and _desire: _Cain, his despised half brother_. _Jezabel felt his heart pound with excitement as he edged closer to the sleeping form of Cain. With his eyes long ago adjusted to the darkness he saw the pale skin, raven hair, parted pink lips and _calm_ expression. Jezabel seethed at how his brother could sleep soundly whilst _his_ dreams were nightmares and he suffered with blights of insomnia. Like a phantom in the night he slipped closer, heart pounding, every fiber of his being on full alert. Making minimal noise he sat down upon the white sheets next to his brother. For a few moments he stared at him and drank in the sight of the calm before the storm.

There Cain was, obviously shirtless for his lithe shoulders peaked out from beneath the sheet, resting on his right side facing the window, his arm placed on the pillow next to him, fingers curled. His chest rose up and down with his soft breathing, which was the only sound bar Jezabel's own that filled the room. A few long strands of his fringe fell over his left eye. Slowly lifting up his arm and reaching out Jezabel ever so gently slid them away. He reached into his white coat's inner pocket and took out his favourite scalpel. His heart beat eased as he held the blade up in front of his face; the moonlight caught it and the metal gleamed beautifully silver. He imagined how much more beautiful the blade would be when smeared with royal red. Jezabel sighed a content sigh before leaning in closer to Cain; seemingly ready for the task at hand. He took one last glance at him, but that glance was to prove his undoing.

For just then was he really able to take in the beauty of the sight. Without those obnoxious gold, green eyes staring at him, reminding him of who the bastard child was and who wasn't, Cain... _was beautiful_. Wait! He couldn't think those thoughts, he _hated_ Cain... _didn't he?_ Yes he did! He wanted to see him crawling, begging, _pleading_ for mercy. To see those eyes replaced with bloody holes! But the detail of his face was like it had been painted by a fallen Angel who yearned desperately for beauty and purity. His soft ebony hair, pale skin like marble with little blue streaks and pert fleshy lips reminded him too much of the description of Snow White. In this moment, this moment of great division, Jezabel felt no hatred.

_'What are you waiting for!? Don't back out now, what we desire is almost within our grasp!' _A voice within Jezabel's mind screeched. That voice, which was born of his descent into insanity and moulded by his father's design, one that had reined so long, was in that instant pushed away to the back of his mind. Jezabel tried to push the blade closer to Cain's skin but to no avail, like an invisible wall prevented it. He could almost see his innocent child self (Snark in toe) crying, wailing, begging him not to do it, struggling, pushing the blade away. His hand was shaking, straining against the nonexistent hand of his past self; who seemed to be gaining strength with the psychotic part of Jezabel in shock. Heart once again pounding, he was beginning to wane mentally, fighting a losing battle, he could almost feel himself slipping out of consciousness as the corners of his vision went dim. This was practically killing him, god damn it he wasn't supposed to be the one to die! With the last of his reserve waning, he took the scalpel away and placed it back in his pocket with a spluttered whimper; which gave way for the flood gates of his heart to open. A swell of emotions welled up inside him bringing tears to the corners of his eyes. Dissatisfaction, bitterness, weakness, emptiness, doubt, his desires fractured, broken, never to be fulfilled for his lack of will, his reserve had cracked, shattered, ruptured like the blood vessels of a bruise.

"Why?" he whispered but the whisper was filled with emotion no single man could ever describe. "Why in an instant have I snapped? And lost everything I worked for... and the fault is… _mine_?" he all but wept. Jezabel's thoughts turned to how his position as The Death Tarot Card would easily be taken by another over achieving, desperate to get a piece of the action (and benefits) underling of Delilah, of how his father wouldn't give a damn or even mourn for his son's passing. Of how Cassian had abandoned him without so much as a "Thank You" or even a "Goodbye", then to the young earl before him, who would never know of Jezabel's feelings this night and would most likely throw a party in celebration of Jezabel's death! _'No one should ever have to live in this world knowing that when they die, no one will care. In fact it's cause to take their own life, because no one cares!'_ (A.N: Ermm getting a bit emo there Jez.)Then seemingly by its own accord, his regard turned to the vile of Cyanide in the cabinet of his lab.

Jezabel's mind slowly made itself up. This night, because he had no purpose any more... _he would die. _But fate is like a child, with the cruelty of one to match. It's workings are strange and that night fate was once again on the side of prolonging Jezabel's life however, this time it would be in a more kinder way. He shifted his weight towards the window to get up; this slight movement and the feeling of the edge of the mattress rising with the weight on it now gone, was enough to awaken the light sleeping Earl. Cain's eyes shot open, wary of intrusion and in their seconds of blurriness was greeted with a blinding white blur, bathed in moonlight. At first this white shadow looked like a spirit, a holy being wearing a white veil, but as the detail became clearer Cain realised the veil was silver waist length hair. This figure was adorned in a trademark white ankle length coat and Cain knew _exactly_ who it was. It was obvious that the mad doctor was not aware yet that Cain was awake. Stealthily he sat up (keeping the covers on his naked lower half… miraculously), and leaned toward the turned back of his half brother. Cain reached out, extended his fingers and poised them to wrap around the thin, pale neck of the doctor. However, when Cain leaned even more the covers shifted noisily, alerting Jezabel's keen hearing. He spun around only to receive Cain's hands to his throat and to be forced down with a great crumpling sound onto the bed, feet facing the head board.

"Doctor Jezabel Disraeli! I don't remember inviting _you_ here for a midnight chit-chat!" Cain seethed sarcastically. He was looming over Jezabel, kneeling to his right side. Seeing that their roles had been reversed dramatically and still swaying back and forth in personality, Jezabel decided to retaliate with sarcasm.

"Oh I let myself in, your windows are easy to cut through." With that he felt Cain's grip tighten.

"Hmpf! Still trying to cut my eyes out to add to your sick collection? I admire your persistence but there's such a thing as going too far. Oh wait _you_ crossed _that line_ years ago!" Jezabel felt his heart sink at Cain's harsh words. After all he'd just been through in the last few moments this was a fierce blow. He'd just spared his brother's life and was prepared to die for it as well! The sinking feeling within his chest was soon replaced with the burn of anger. With this he reached up and took hold of Cain's wrist, pressing his thumb on the tendon. (A.N: That actually works, cos believe me it hurts!)

Cain's hand shot back as a quick cry escaped from his mouth; seeing his chance Jezabel swung upward and using the momentum from how his brother threw his body slightly back, he placed both hands on his shoulders and shoved him backwards, head hitting the pillows.

"You beautiful wretch, you know nothing!" Jezabel exclaimed. Cain tried to struggle but the doctor switched his grip from Cain's shoulders onto his wrists pressed either side of his body. Cain would only ever show fear for others and now was no exception; even if a streak of confusion crossed his otherwise angered visage.

_'Did he just call me beautiful?! No wait, this must be one of those double meanings. Like when he said that he and father loved me so much they wanted to kill me.'_ With his incorrect mental assumption the confusion left him. Cain's attention turned back to the one who currently had him pinned to the bed by his wrists (A.N: Oh what a compromising position! XD) Jezabel's hair, although tied back had fallen lose at the front and several strands hung in front of his eyes. His head was tilted down and combined with the obstinate silver locks of his fringe and the sparse light in the room it obscured his eyes from the young Earl's glare. Cain was inhaling and exhaling quickly through his nose out of the sheer anger when his ears were met with a soft whisper and Cain could hear the pang of sorrow in the doctor's words.

"You… know nothing. You brood constantly over how badly _he _treated _you._ Yes he whipped your back and gave you scars, yes he isolated you from the world, yes he blamed you for his sister's descent into insanity when, and I admit it, he was the cause of it! And yes he ultimately tried to kill you and now haunts your life like a nightmare that you never wake up from… but do you know what? It is nothing compared to what he has put me through…"

Just then Jezabel lifted his head, sorrow emanating from every inch of his expression, his amethyst eyes shimmering with tears yet to fall. At this Cain gasped and he himself could feel the throb in his cheeks and around his eyes as his tear ducts began to fill. Never in all the time Cain had known him had such an expression crossed the doctor's face. Not when he was pretending to be the clumsy and stupid Dr. Allen, not even when he accidently burned his hand on the flaming crucifix he used to scare Justine away.

_'Why now does he look at me with something other than hate? After all that has happened between us? Being responsible for Justine's, Emmeline's and Merridiana's death, even putting Mary in danger.'_ But Cain, despite the bad blood between them could not deny the pure misery in those glistening amethyst orbes. Jezabel's grip had slackened unknowingly and Cain slid his left wrist out from the doctor's porcelain hand careful not to provoke him. It was then that an urge dawned upon him; he wanted to reach out to Jezabel, to extend his hand in a comforting and peaceful gesture. Just as this happened a quiet thought flitted through Cain's mind

_'Was this how Riff felt… when he found me?'_

Slowly the young Earl raised his arm, palm hovering near Jezabel's cheek. He moved his hand closer, slowly and cautiously, his eyes never shying from the gaze he and Jezabel were locked in. After what seemed like an eternity his palm graced the skin of Jezabel's cheek, who in turn leaned slightly into it, closing his eyes for but a second, before opening them, all trace of sorrow replaced with a content but not quite peaceful expression. The Doctors skin was velvety soft but cold… _icy_ cold. In comparison Jezabel once again could feel warmth, but this time it wasn't the warmth of the atmosphere, but warmth of human flesh, _living_ flesh. In this moment they both, without realising it, memorised the feeling of each other's skin to be remembered as a key moment in this fateful night. Jezabel wanted to place his own hand above Cain's, to hold it there so he could make this moment last as long as possible. However this was spoiled by the sudden noise of hastened footsteps down the corridor, which by the sounds of it were headed straight for Cain's room.

Jezabel's keen hearing alerted him to the footfalls which shot through the air like a hammer blow to his skull. As such his head shot to the door and back to Cain beneath him and an expression of disappointment and unfulfilment graced his expression. There was too much left to say still, it couldn't end, not now, he may not get another chance! Cain read his half brother's face and understood, for he felt it too. The choice was clear, rather this than a thousand more fights for supremacy and near death experiences between the two.

"Go! Quick, behind the curtains!" Cain instructed him. The seriousness on his face meant Jezabel immediately jumped from the bed and dashed to the curtain and threw it around himself, disappearing in the folds. He was just in time for none other than the loyal Riff Raffit flew through the door panting and flustered.

"Lord Cain! Are you alright!?" Riff asked eyes darting around the room in search of any foe.

"I'm quite fine Riff, it was nothing but a dream… a bad one." Cain smiled reassuringly as he sat up in bed.

"Are you sure? I swore I heard a scuffle of sorts." Riff asked as he made his way to his master's bedside, grey eyes observing him for any sign of foul play. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked calmly but his eyes betrayed a worry like that of a mother.

"No it's late, I'll tell you in the morning, after all I can't have my right-hand man being sleep deprived." Cain beamed, in what was actually a desperate attempt to convince Riff to leave.

"If there is anything you need of me milord, you only have to call." With that Riff bowed and turned towards the door, closing it on his way out after shooting a small smile as he glanced back. Cain waited to hear his footsteps retreat far enough before he lunged out of bed, grabbed his dressing gown and dashed to the curtains.

As he peeled them away the tall and pale figure of Jezabel came into view. He was facing the wall, arm raised and bent above his head resting against it. His eyes were focused but not on the patterned wallpaper in front of them, instead they were reaching beyond it. His voice picked up "What has happened to us? Going from enemies to _this_ in a mere matter of moments? You hiding me, I never would have dreamt that in all my life. Are we so desperate for companionship we are willing to sleep with the enemy?" (No not yet, it's a metaphor XP)

"No, it is you who needs the companionship. I have Riff, but I've never been one to turn away those in need… Brother." Cain raised his arms and placed his hands on the Doctor's cheeks, turning him to face himself. Jezabel's eyes were distant as if lost, he knew not what to do, were they enemies, friends or something else? Gazing at Jezabel clad in moonlight, lips pouted, eyes lidded, Cain felt his chest clench, he had always thought him handsome even after it was revealed he was the enemy. Penny dreadfuls always portrayed the villain as grotesque, big nosed and cross-eyed brutes. Yet the truth was far from that, for this beautiful and denied creature had committed more atrocities under the hand of a monster named Alexis than any ambitious young author could think up.

They felt longing, they felt want, desire, warmth within their chests. Their faces drew together, breath low, eyes lidded as they wrapped their arms around each other. When their velvet lips met a kindle of warmth spread down their spines. It was nothing but a few seconds before they drew back but it left the two completely exasperated and wanting more. They stayed there embraced flush against the other, golden emerald meeting Amethyst. Jezabel sighed, at the thought that they had both just fallen into the family curse's trap, but it was only a small thought. The rest of him wanted this, he had been obsessed with Cain for years and now his obsession was finding other ways to the surface.

"Jezabel I…" Cain began unsure of himself "I… I always wondered whether it was just me he… hurt. I felt sorry for you, I did, even though we were against each other. But now I… You always say there is no such thing as unconditional love, but I… I want to show you." Cain was looking downwards and didn't see Jezabel bring their lips together.

"I accept your invitation." He breathed huskily.

Their lips met again in a passionate and possessive waltz of tongues and teeth. They stumbled backwards to the bed and landed in a heap upon it, Cain beneath Jezabel. The silver haired's kisses moved hungrily down the raven's jaw to his neck and there he began to lightly suck on a particular spot half way down. Cain let out small, light moans and moved his head to the side to allow better access to Jezabel's pleasing mouth.

"I _will_ try not to leave any marks, but no promises, my secret lover." Jezabel whispered seductively in his brother's ear, who in turn let out a moan. Cain's nibble fingers worked on Jezabel's tie till it was off and threw it to the side.

"Eager?" He chuckled before taking off his glasses and placing them in the inner pocket of his coat. He sat up and moved the sides of the raven haired's dressing gown to expose that lovely chest. He ran his delicate fingers down it as Cain helped him shove his coat off his shoulders. The silver haired sat up straight as he continued straddling Cain's hips. As he took the rest of his coat off he made sure to make a slow, teasing show of it. The raven haired's eyes gazed on hazily as he licked his kiss-swollen lips.

With his white coat cast off to the side Jezabel placed his hands on the tie of Cain's gown, however Cain gripped them, preventing him from continuing.

"Not yet, I don't-"

"You don't have anything else on." Jezabel stated blankly, "Being a doctor I can tell you that is a highly stupid thing to do, anyone could walk in here." He joked.

"Oh, like you?" Cain smiled, but Jezabel mock ignored it to rant on.

"Also you could get pneumonia, then who would stop father dearest's nefarious plans? Also I think your darling Riff would be so devastated, he'd throw himself off London Bridge. And where would Mary be then?" He went on sarcastically.

"Some bodies modest, what about you?" Cain asked as he wrapped his arms around Jezabel's neck to bring him closer.

"And somebody else is not." He replied before closing his lips on his brother's.

As the kiss deepened Jezabel brought his knee between Cain's legs and began rubbing the growing bulge there. As such Cain moaned into the kiss and began rubbing back on the knee. The silver haired broke the kiss to relish in the moans coming from his brother's mouth and watch as his head supplely moved side to side. Cain in turn was lost in bliss, wrapping his legs around Jezabel's waist and gripping his arms for support.

"Oh so… so good, uhhh don't stop." Cain moaned, which in turn was making Jezabel grow hard himself. Finding an outlet the silver haired brought his thumb and index finger together and brought them to his mouth. After lathering them in saliva he lowered his head and began suckling on one of the raven haired's nipples, using his wet fingers to toy with the other.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Cain heavily moaned as he laced his fingers in Jezabel's silvery locks, hair tie having fallen out ages ago. Cain arched his back off the bed, growing somewhat close to the edge. However he didn't want his brother to go neglected. "Jez-Jezabel," At the call of his name he looked up.

"Yes? Is it good for you?" he inquired curiously.

"It is but, I want this to last longer and what about you? I want to _see_ you." Cain said as he laid his palms over Jezabel's chest atop his waistcoat and shirt to assert the message.

Jezabel suddenly flew back to the centre of the bed and hugged one knee to his chest, gaze directed downward like a sulking child. Cain looked on with his eyebrows raised trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

"I had hoped I could get away with it…" he began, his tone low "You see, unlike you with Riff… I've never allowed anyone to see my scars and there are more of them on my back than there is yours." Jezabel trailed off.

"So then, you're shy?" A nod of the head was the only answer Cain received "Look, it's not like I would say anything horrid and I do understand your apprehensiveness. After all it's not like you could trust anyone in Delilah… but I want to see them, to see the full extent of our father's cruelty to you." With that he began crawling over to his brother

Jezabel trusted Cain enough to begin undoing his waistcoat with his back facing him, but found his hands too shaky to undo the buttons of his blouse. Cain edged towards him and wrapped his arms around his front taking the silver haired's hands in his own whilst pressing his chest against his back reassuringly.

"Shall I?" he whispered. A soft nod answered him. The raven haired nimbly set to work undoing the buttons of his brother's blouse as he pressed his chest to him and kissed the back of his neck to comfort him. When he reached the last button he began shedding the shirt, bringing it down to Jezabel's elbows, yet he kept close enough so he couldn't look. Cain pressed one lasting kiss on the back of the silver haired's neck before saying low and soft "When your ready, dear brother."

With a deep breath Jezabel slipped the blouse all the way off and as Cain edged back his eyes widened with horror. What he was looking at was a latticework of scars and cuts; some were fresh with scabs and congealed blood still clinging to them. It was any wonder he had not died of infection before with so many open wounds. It was Jezabel's knowledge of medicine, which had most likely kept him alive. The silver haired had crossed his arms across his chest placing his palms on the opposite shoulders in an insecure pose. Cain had to do something to break the silence and try and ease his brother.

"Do they… still hurt?" Cain gulped.

"Sometimes… they burn." It was then that he thrust himself at Jezabel and clung to him from behind "Wha- What are you doing?" he pitched in shock.

"I- I just- cannot believe the _monstrosity_ of that man!" Cain yelled against his brother's body eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted.

"At least you have had a reprieve. I on the other hand have had this _all-my-life. _It's almost second nature to me." He finished in a hushed tone with bitterness in his voice. Cain slowly drew his fingers across the marred expanse of skin soothingly, when suddenly Jezabel let out a small "Ha!" he'd stumbled upon a sensitive area! The wheels in Cain's head began to turn and anyone looking at him would have seen the devilish grin plastered all over his face. It was because at this point that his need grew aching. He decided to hurry things along, just a bit…

"Cain? I- Ha! Ahh!" Jezabel's eyes shot open fully and his mouth dropped in a long moan as Cain's slippery tongue followed one of the scars from Jezabel's left side to the opposite shoulder. "Wha-? What are-you-doing?" Jezabel struggled out between pants and moans.

"Making sure you don't go neglected." Cain followed another long scar up the spinal column "… and giving you the comfort you need in a… _special_ way." He explained in a fiendish manor.

"I-I-I-don't know, it-it feels… weir-Oh! Oh hell with it!" Jezabel suddenly came to the conclusion and in no time he was lying across the bed on his front as Cain practically worshipped his beaten back. It was as though his body had turned to mush and he couldn't control himself, nor prevent his brother from getting the upper hand. As a doctor he knew the back was sensitive with it containing the literal back bone of the nerves system, but damn! He never expected _this_.

After what seemed like forever Cain finally unlatched himself from his brother's back and sat up with a sigh of relief from Jezabel, now he was not under the paralyzing barrage of sensuality. He rolled over trying to catch his breath as his eyes fluttered open and closed. The raven haired reached down and stroked the silver haired's face gently ushering him out of the clouds of breathless bliss. The brothers stared passionately at one another, exchanging their new feelings for each other in a glance.

Cain then remembered something he had seldom thought of until now.

"You know, there's something I want to show you." Cain whispered low and tentatively slipped the collar of his dressing gown to expose his left shoulder. He reached over and pointed to a small scar running at a slight angle in the crevice between his shoulder blade and spine. "I doubt you'll remember this, but you gave it to me the day after the death of Justine and Dirk in the tower, when you revealed to me who you _really_ were." Jezabel became slightly fascinated by the fact Cain could distinguish it from the rest and sat up to inspect it. Upon closer inspection he found that there was indeed something different about it, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Practically reading his mind the raven haired then began "Want to know how I can tell? It's a deeper red than the rest, like a rose red and it hasn't faded in all this time either. I'd catch a glance in the mirror and I'd always know it was yours and be reminded of you instantly."

"I guess we both gave each other something to remember the other by that night." Jezabel stated whilst tapping the scar at the corner of his left eye. Although he would never admit it, Jezabel was slightly touched by this revealed truth. He reached out and stroked his mark delicately before moving to his brother's jaw line. The way Cain looked at him then as their gazes interlocked made a deep desire and longing rise up inside Jezabel. Cain's eyes were half lidded, his pert lips parted and to Jezabel it meant 'Take me now. I'll go insane should you make me wait any longer!'

So Jezabel found himself lowering his brother down onto the bed and straddling his legs. Never breaking the gaze he reached down to untie the gown and this time found no resistance. When finished with the knot Jezabel took a deep, somewhat shaky breath and reached inside and began running his hands up Cain's body following the parting of the Gown as a shiver rolled over the raven haired in his hands wake. At Cain's chest Jezabel removed his hands from inside the gown and gripped the edges. With one last look up to his brother, who in turn gave a last approving nod, the silver haired in one swift move unveiled Cain bare to him. His gaze trailed downwards, past the slim neck, pale pink bud like nipples, like exotic flowers, the flat toned stomach and… well damned, looks like they inherited _something_ collectively from their father (A.N: Cos they look nothing alike).

"Um, shouldn't you be getting undressed too?" Cain enquired a little uneasy about how Jezabel was staring at him down there.

"Oh I thought I'd let _you _do _that_." Jezabel grinned more than just suggestively at which the raven haired blushed furiously "What's the matter too shy-?!" Jezabel was cut off by Cain practically ripping his trouser button open.

"Not at all brother." The raven haired male growled out, sending shivers down the silver haired brother. Jezabel moaned heavily as Cain slipped his hand past Jezabel's boxers to grip the throbbing organ inside. Jezabel managed to pull his trousers and boxers down, despite writhing in pleasure as his brothers nibble fingers masturbated him. It was then the raven haired got a good look at his brother's member and thought exactly the same thing as Jezabel had but moments ago.

A few strokes later and the silver haired had to pry his brother's fingers from his appendage.

"Enough playing around now, it's time for the main event."

"It's my first time, isn't it supposed to hurt the first time?" Cain cried out.

"Yes, but I have that covered." he replied as he took off his trousers fully. He leaned over the bed and routed through his discarded coat until he pulled out a small pot of thick clear liquid. "It's Vaseline and I can use it to lubricate your entrance."

"And why on earth would a doctor need that!?" Cain mentally accused him of being a pervert.

"Because it's really hand lotion, how else would my hands be so soft?" Jezabel cooed. He lied atop Cain and both felt that the feeling of the others heated skin against theirs felt _sinfully_ right. "Now then Cain, I warn you that there will be discomfort even if I use one finger at first and build it up. However, it will become pleasurable in due time, do you trust me?"

"Yes brother, no matter how painful it is, I want this, I want you to take me."

Jezabel sat up and unscrewed the lid on the jar. He dipped three of his long fingers on his right hand into the Vaseline, coating them generously. His left hand took Cain's leg and placed it over his shoulder, gently planting comforting butterfly kisses on the inner thigh as his right index finger circled his brother's rosy entrance. The raven haired couldn't help but wince as the finger slipped inside him, but as the silver haired thrust it in and out Cain Oh'd and Ah'd as it began to feel good. When two fingers stretched him they chanced upon that sweet place deep in his core.

"Oh dear god! What was that?"

"It's called the prostate, it's the male sweet spot and now I know where it is things are only going to get better." As two fingers became three Jezabel continued to prod at that spot that induced the sweet moaning, like music, from his brother. Cain panted heavily when they were removed and watched as the silver haired lathered his own engorged member with the Vaseline. Jezabel's eyelids fluttered as he indulged himself in pleasure for but a few moments, masturbating, running his thumb over the weeping tip and tracing his fingers over the crease on his sack. Managing to stop his right hand he grabbed Cain's hip with the left and positioned himself.

"This is it, I'm going to join with you, make love to you, _you my brother_."

"To hell with it! I don't care if you do have some of the same blood as I, I've never felt anything like this love with anyone else, girls never interested me really, only you have! Even if it has only just been tonight!" Jezabel pushed his way past the loosened ring of muscle and moaned heavily as the most intimate part of his body was enveloped by slick, velvety, warmth. The warmth of love, something he never thought he'd feel again, but now it was his brother, a person Jezabel thought he hated above all else who was making him feel it. Cain gasped, his mouth agape, it stung, but for the most part it was indeed pleasurable. Yet all he could think about was that it was his brother who was _finally_ inside him.

"Let me know when I can move." The silver haired managed between heavy pants.

"Yes, more! Give me _more!" _Cain demanded wanting to feel every last bit of pleasure Jezabel could give him.

"Yes, oh spoilt, demanding lord." he smirked before drawing almost fully out and impaling himself back in again, hitting his brother's sweet spot dead on.

"Ohhhhhhhh, oh god!" Cain wailed _'What can I say? I am a lord that _always _gets what he wants.'_

Their moans and keens drowned out all other sound and for just a while the world was only them, this moment was all about them and their love making. Jezabel leaned over Cain to watch his face contort with blissful pleasure, finding it an incredible turn on. He wasn't going to take it slow at all, he knew they had both waited long enough, so he thrust in and out of his brother's tight passage at an animalistic pace. The force of the silver haired's thrusts was enough to rock the mattress and he had to keep both hands on the raven haired's hips to keep him still. Cain gritted his teeth and scratched his nails down Jezabel's back, carefully avoiding the wounds that were still sore, the silver haired arching, mouth falling open and his eyelids dropping down. This was unlike anything Cain had ever experienced; it was driving him wild, the pressure in his groin building. His hands found themselves tangled in his brother's locks and began tugging them forward as if to make Jezabel buck into him harder, like Cain was riding a wild stallion that only understood the firmest of actions. As if to comply with his brothers wishes he adjusted his angle to thrust in even deeper inside Cain's passage.

"Ngggh! Jezabel touch me down there, I want you to make me cum!" Cain commanded. Jezabel tuted at how Cain acted so much like the lord he was even during sex before reaching between his legs. He gripped the swollen appendage and began to masturbate his brother closer to his climax. He applied the techniques he had used on himself earlier on his brother and the resulting moans meant he was most successful.

"Oh yes! Make me cum! Touch me, OWN me! Agggggh!" Cain rasped, shortly followed by a shudder that raked all throughout his body ending with an explosion of white heat.

"H-here I come Cain! Grrrr-AGGGH!" Jezabel stammered out as Cain's muscles tightened around him, milking every last drop of his essence. Cain could feel it coating his insides, the sensation causing one last splurt from his spent organ, before he stopped convulsing. It was then Jezabel collapsed upon his brother and began stroking his hair lovingly.

"Ge-off." grunted Cain "I can't breathe." Jezabel did as he was asked and turned his attention to the sticky mess between them.

"Wash bowl?" He inquired.

"Through there." The raven haired replied before pointing to the door in the far wall. It was then he himself noticed the drying cum. "I think I'm coming too." He added with a grimace.

After cleaning and wiping themselves down Cain settled himself into bed, expecting Jezabel to join him. However he dismayed when his brother began rooting through the pile of clothes instead.

"Wait! Aren't you going to stay? Please stay…" he pleaded.

"I-I suppose I can, but I _will_ be gone before morning"

"Wouldn't want Riff to catch you huh?" the raven haired smiled and pulled back the covers for his dear brother. The silver haired joined him in bed and Cain snuggled up to him, lying his head against his brothers chest, overcome with a wonderful after glow.

After about thirty minutes the raven haired brother felt sleep creeping into his mind. However the silver haired brother was still very much awake, thoughts racing through his head blocking out any rest. It was then he was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Cain?" he asked turning his head to face him.

"Hmmm?" Came the drowsy reply.

"Give me your hand." Cain did as he was asked and Jezabel pulled his black cross from around his neck, the only item of clothing that had stayed. "This is for you." He uttered before placing it in his brother's palm. "So that you do not forget that I love you more than anything in this world or the next. This is the symbol of our bond, a blackened cross, for we are the cursed children of a despicable god."

"Thank you." Was all Cain managed, clenching the cross tightly before succumbing to slumber.

Indeed, true to his word Jezabel silently slipped out the window, as the first rays of dawn peered from behind the London Landscape. A gentle kiss on resting lips as he slipped a forwarding address, a safe house, under the pillow, served as his 'goodbye, till next time'.

It was a few hours before Riff, as part of his morning schedule, looked in on his beloved lord. He had done it for many years, Cain never knowing, without incident. However _this time_ he _knew_ things would be different. He wasn't surprised to see the raven haired's lips bruised, neck marked by hard kisses and as Riff pried the fingers apart, to find the Doctor's necklace in his hand. He was no fool, he had known something was wrong by how desperately Cain had made Riff go back to his room. He had known when he heard Cain get up out of bed and run to the other side of the room. He had known as he listened, with a blush, to the erotic and sinful act taking place between two brothers. He was sorrowful and joyous at the same time. Sorrowful because he had harboured feelings for his lord for so long, but had been too afraid to act upon them. Also because of the sin that the brothers love meant, but he supposed they were already bound for hell so what did it matter to them. Then Joyous because it meant the two brothers weren't alone anymore, after all, only they could understand each others pain. It meant the course of the deadly war between Father and Son could change, with an ally on the other side. It meant the tragic Doctor wouldn't have to die, but could finally live peacefully, a true member of the family Hargreaves, that Alexis had kept him from. Things had changed and even though in the grand scheme of the world, the change was a small one of hate to love, it would have far reaching consequences.

"One small change, can change the whole world. Just like the biblical brothers Cain and Abel" Riff remarked as he affectionately caressed the cheek of the contently sleeping earl. "You better take care of him Jezabel." he spoke to one who was not there. "One small change indeed." He added to the air itself.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Okay so yeah, first ever fanfic and first ever lemon! I know the book spells it "Jizabel" but it just reminds me too much of that fucking song. So RnR please and thank you.<strong>


End file.
